


Strangers On A Bus

by claviclefracture



Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Image, Bus Sex, Caught, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Gay Sex, Humiliation, Insecurity, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Public Transportation, Punk, Rimming, Stranger Sex, Teasing, Twinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claviclefracture/pseuds/claviclefracture
Summary: An insecure twink accidentally glares too long at the only other person on the bus; a grimey punk man. How will he save himself from accidentally picking a fight with the creepy guy?





	Strangers On A Bus

**Author's Note:**

> I was doing a writing-challenge online about an OC getting on a bus, meeting a stranger, thinking poorly of the stranger, and then bonding with them and changing their opinion about the stranger. 
> 
> I was working on it when I saw that the deadline to submit it was up and they already posted a new challenge. So, I decided to turn it into smut instead!

The grungy, old city bus came to a stop and let out a piping squeak as it patiently awaited for the passengers to arrive. Chris almost didn't notice, his ear buds were crammed in and he usually waited for the other passengers to make their way into the bus before moving himself. Today, however, Chris was alone.   
  
Between holding onto the grab handle and finding a seat, Chris took what he thought was the safer option and sat his butt down. "Thousands of people hold onto the handles," Chris thought to himself, "It's probably sticky. Gross."   
  
Realizing his phone only had 30% of it's power left, Chris decided to turn off his music until he got to his destination and enjoy the leisurely ride. It was rare he was the only one on that the bus and he was prepsred to take full advantage of it. He smiled deeply and relaxed his shoulders as the creaky bus door shut. Chris' eyes suddenly shot open as he heard a man yelling to wait and the bus doors flung open once again. Chris furrowed his eyebrows, but tried to remain calm. "Just one person shouldn't be that bad," Chris reminded himself.   
  
But it was that bad. For Christ atleast.   
  
A tall, frail man in his early twenties - if Chris had to guess, stomped his clunky, muddy boots over a couple seats ahead of Chris. His hard, boney hands clung onto the bus' grab handle, revealing his ribcage through the large arm-hole in his loose, blank tank top as well as his unsightly armpit hair. How could someone wear something like that? How could someone be comfortable being basically shirtless. "Being he doesn't have a body like yours, idiot" a voice rang in the back of Chris' head. He quickly shook away the thoughts and continued to examine the man, growing more and more frustrated as he did.   
  
The man was attractive. Which didn't make any sense considering the lack of care he seemed to put in himself. Long, dry hair of which split at the ends. Rips in both his jeans and his tank top. The unpleasant gap between his teeth. However, his face seemed nearly perfectly symetrical. His jaw curved sharply, fitting nicely against the rest of his skull. It wasn't fair! "He looks like he takes such little effort in his appearance, in his personality too probably. But there he is, oddly handsome. While I'm here! Covering my body's imperfections, taking care of my skin and hair, carefully examining how I act! And I'm just-"   
  
"Take a picture, it'll last longer," the man sneered, cutting off Chris' thoughts. The two stared at eachother for nearly twenty seconds before Chris processed the situation completely.   
  
"Oh!" Chris' cheeks flushed into a soft pink, "N-no I wasn't- I didn't mean to stare!" he quickly shut up when he noticed how the man chuckled to himself. Chris held his breath ad the stranger walk pompously towards him.   
  
✫pumff✫  
  
The bus seat let out a puff of air when the stranger plopped down beside Chris. Chris' eyes widened and his body stiffened. Now that the stranger was closer, Chris could tell he smelt slightly earthy or musky. The confidence in his stare was overly-touchy and intimidating.   
  
"Ah.." Chris' mouth hung open.   
  
"So, what's up then?" He asked. Chris didn't answer. "The name's Mark, what's yours?"   
  
"...It's Chris..."   
  
"And?"   
  
"I'm not sure what you mean," Chris' voice shrank into a soft, quiet puddle of insecurity. His head tried it's best to hide itself in the puffy collar of his hoodie.   
  
"Well you were staring at me for so long, you obviously have something to say," Mark slung his arm around Chris' shoulders in a rough, menacing fashion. That's when Chris realized this man thought he was trying to pick a fight. Chris felt dizzy with panic, scrambling through his own brain for some thing to say.   
  
"No, I was..." Quick! Think of something! "admiring you.."   
  
Admiring him?   
  
"Admiring me?"

Well, it wasn't a complete lie. Mark's heavy arm floated off Chris' shoulders. The two boys bathed in the thick, gooey awkwardness of the situation. Silently. For about 7 seconds the two avoided eye contact. Mark had a dazed, confused stare as his body lazily slumped against the bus seat. Chris squeezed his palms tightly as a hurricane of regret and panic blew around in his brain. The bus hit a bump and the two boys flinched.   
  
"Well," Mark slowly scratched his head and brought himself out of the daze, "sorry dude, I didn't mean to try to start anything. Usually when people stare it's cause they're planning something."   
  
"Planning something?" Chris chirped.   
  
"Like, you know," Mark rolled his wrist in circles as if to get his thoughts churning, "mugging or pickpocketting or something,"   
  
"Oh? Does that happen often?" Chris fidgetted his finger tips in his hoodie pocket. Mark shrugged. "Ahm, sorry for staring."   
  
"It ain't a problem, Chris!" Mark smiled. It felt weird to Chris that a stranger was using his first name. His overly-touchy nature didn't leave, but he was coming off as much more friendly now. "So admiring me, huh? Jeez. Didn't really think I'd attract any gays to me, let alone twinks!"   
  
Twink? What does that mean? Too embarrassed to say anything, Chris jerked his head in the other direction. He really wasn't sure if he liked boys or not, but at this point he knew he couldn't look this stranger in the eyes after hearing something like that. Mark let out a gravelly laugh. "Am I embarrassing you?"   
  
"A little bit, yeah," Chris squeaked. He felt the weight slowly shift on the seat. Without looking, he could tell the man was moving closer. The two young men's arms brushed against eachother's, making Chris' head jolt around. "What are you-" Chris started to yell but he cut himself off when realizing he was nose-to-nose with this Mark guy. He held in a sharp breath.   
  
”Want to do something about your," Mark paused, "admiration for me?"   
  
Chris looked around frantically despite already knowing there were no other passengers. The bus driver looked fixated on the road too, so there was a chance they could get away with a lot. Chris looked back into Mark's eyes. He reeked of yearning and hunger. He wished the man would just kiss him already, so he wouldn't have to admit he wanted it. But Mark waited patiently for Chris' consent despite the arousal building up in his groin.   
  
"He's so spontanious. He was ready to beat the shit out of me just a minute ago. This guy's crazy!" Rattled around Chris' head. But his gut didn't agree with his head.   
  
"Yes. P-please. Yes please. I'd like that. A- a lot." Chris whispered. Mark wasted no time before pouncing forward. The two had their mouths pushing together, occationally mashing teeth. Mark was messy and rough, pushing Chris down into an uncomfortable position; half way between laying down and sitting up. Mark was basically on top of Chris, while still trying his best to stay low enough so that the seat infront would hide anything from the bus driver. It didn't really work, nor was it very comfortable.   
  
As the two young men collided their tongues together, Mark gropped different areas of Chris' body. The uncertainty of where to grab showed Chris that Mark hadn't done this with a guy before either. The hips? The waist? Where do guys like being grabbed? The chest maybe? Mark slide his grabby hands up Chris' hoodie a little too fast, causing Chris to jolt back and slap his hand away. Chris' body was soft and squishy, but Mark didn't get a good enough feel to really guess what it looked like. Not realizing how much time was wasted, Chris was shocked to hear the slow squeak of the bus rolling to a stop.   
  
"That's my," the boys paused, realizing they were saying the same thing in unison, "stop."   
  
Two horny young men rushed out of the bus and into the nearest store, hand in hand, lust not even allowing them to think about who saw them. The store was a little small, but still big enough where two boys could sneak into the bathroom without anyone noticing. 

And just their luck! It was a single-person bathroom too.   
  
Chris wasn't feeling shy anymore. He grabbed Mark by the waist and pulled him into his grasp, panting and letting out a whispered moan. Mark's boney hands scratched into Chris' back. He licked and sucked on Chris' neck, even biting every so often. His tongue was thick but slightly pointed at the end, leaving trails of saliva all over the place and sending cold shivers up Chris' spine.   
  
Thump Thump Thump   
  
Mark rythmatically dry humped Chris against the bathroom wall. Chris felt the hot embarrassment bubble inside him when Mark decided to grab a hold of his waist. Even through his hoodie, you could feel the squish of his obviously chubby stomach. He stopped thrusting back out of self conciousness, but Mark didn't even notice. In fact, it didn't even cross Mark's mind that Chris might be self concious.   
  
"You're so hot," Mark breathed heavily, "you're so fucking hot,"   
  
"A-am I?"   
  
"Of course, I've never wanted to fuck a dude so badly before!"   
  
It didn't take much but the thought of someone - a stranger even, wanting him so desperately made Chris lose track of his own insecurities. He couldn't take it. He needed to be fucked. Whatever that felt like.   
  
"Do it, do it, fuck me," Chris begged, struggling to unbotton his pants. A growl emerged from the back of Mark's throat as his eyes rolled back. The adrenaline of hearing a pleading voice energized him. Mark tore the twink's pants down to his ankles and forcefully shoved him around until he was bent over with his hands against the wall. Chris was basically shaking at this point. Mark took his cock out. The throbbing thing was 8 inches, thick too. He pushed it against Chris' opening for a short while before sighing.   
  
"We... we need lube, man," Mark had to hold himself back from attempting to enter Chris' virgin ass dry. But he didn't want to hurt him. He could hear Chris swear to himself beneath his breath. Neither of them had any lube on them. Damn. The poor, horny mess of a boy just needed a good fucking. "Wait, I have an idea,"  
  
Still facing the yellowed walls of the bathroom, Chris stood still as he could feel Mark examine his ass. Chris' mouth hung open as he could feel his thick cheeks being spread. Prying fingers opened his asshole just a bit before a familiar, slimey object traced itself in a slow circle around his opening.   
  
"Ah~ fff-fuck" Chris cried. That was just the noise Mark needed to hear to encourage him to keep going. The sticky object rapidly flicked and traced around Chris' asshole, causing him to arch his back in delight. Chris quickly realized what was happening, as he could now feel Mark's strong moving jaw and heavy breath burried in his ass.   
  
Eyes crossed. Tongue out. Cock hard. Chris showed obvious signs that he was in heaven. He even jerked his hips up and down when Mark's tongue penetrated him. Quivering, and even crying a soft "noooo" when Mark took his face out of his ass. Chris shakily turned around to see Mark laying on his back.   
  
"Climb on top of me," he panted, "suck me off and I'll do the same to you,"   
  
"Uh huh.." Chris nodded and eagerly obeyed. To his surprise, Mark was rather good at sucking dick. Chris, however, fumbled around and gagged a lot. "Sorry, I don't know how,"   
  
"All you have to do is get it wet," Mark reassured before continuing to suck. Mark enjoyed the little shakes and whimpers he could get out of Chris. Chris tried to relax his throat and keep a pattern, but struggled even more when Mark traced a finger around his asshole before sliding it in. Despite Chris' difficulty, Mark thoroughly enjoyed the sloppy blowjob.   
  
"Wow you really like it in the ass, huh?" Mark teased. Chris made a muffled, embarrassed cry in response. Soon one finger became two, then two became three. The two of them shifted into a position where Mark was on his knees, fingerblasting while Chris' head was on the dirty floor with his ass in the air.   
  
"M..more.. more please," Chris whined.   
  
"More what?" Mark smiled slyly.   
  
"More... ff-fingers..."

"Oh, but that would be the fourth one!" Mark smiled slyly, using the most demeaning voice he could. "Are you sure you don't just want my cock?" The embarrassment felt different for Chris this time. He craved it. He wanted more, he wanted to be humiliated.   
  
"I want it,"   
  
"Want what?"   
  
"I want your cock! I want you to fuck me with your cock!"   
  
"I'm not doing anything until you learn your manners. Say please."   
  
Yes. That's exactly what Chris wanted. The humiliation oozed over him like blood.   
  
"Please. Please just put it in me."   
  
Mark pulled his fingers out, spit on Chris' asshole "just in case", and forced Chris' ass to swallow his penis whole. Both moaned in unison and paused for a short moment. Taking in all the wonderful feelings, the smells, the emotions, before thrusting wildly against eachother. They couldn't stop, either. A couple times a shadow formed through thr crack of the door, but neither of them could silence themselves.   
  
It didn't last too long before Mark pulled his penis from Chris' ass and finished on his buttcheeks. The feeling of hot cum splattering on his ass was enough to make Chris finish too. The shaking boy couldn't hold his own weight anymore and collapsed in his own cum. Their euphoria abrupty ended with three loud knocks on the bathroom door. 

"You two get out of there this instant or I'm calling the cops!" 


End file.
